1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database security. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for differentiating service based on a security profile of a user.
2. Related Art
As computer systems store ever-larger amounts of sensitive data, it is becoming increasingly important to protect this sensitive data from unauthorized accesses. The global costs incurred from such database security breaches can run into billions of dollars annually, and the cost to individual companies can be severe, sometimes catastrophic.
One of the major challenges in providing database security is to continually monitor database use by persons attempting to access or modify data beyond their authority. Unfortunately, present database security mechanisms can lock out a legitimate user if the user performs certain actions by mistake. For example, if a user mistypes a password more than a few times, the user can be locked out.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for improving database security while providing legitimate users with good performance.